


This Must Be the Place

by nunsuth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Harry trochę świruje, M/M, Nightmares, Post-War, Severus ma ludzkie odruchy, Slow Build, War flashbacks, a portret Dumbledore'a niecne plany, ogólnie dużo się będzie działo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunsuth/pseuds/nunsuth
Summary: Poprawię ten opis, obiecuję.Mija rok od czasu pokonania Voldemorta, a Harry czuje się zmęczony życiem jak nigdy przedtem. Nawiedzają go koszmary i coraz bardziej pogrąża się w wyrzutach sumienia oraz marazmie.Jego przyjaciele nie wiedzą jak mu pomóc, nie potrafią ukoić jego bólu po stracie najbliższych. Jednak pewnej nocy, gdy Harry prawie ociera się o szaleństwo, decyduje się poszukać pomocy u swoich byłych nauczycieli.SZUKAM BETY





	This Must Be the Place

Deszczowe ciężkie chmury na dobre zasnuły nocne niebo, gdy młody auror po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu walczył z koszmarami. Dreszcz fantomowego bólu wygiął go w łuk, gdy obudził się z krzykiem. Nadal czuł w ustach smak popiołu i czuł swąd palonych ciał, a wrzaski ofiar Voldemorta odbijały się echem w jego czaszce. Zimny pot ściekał mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy starał się odzyskać jasność umysłu. W takich chwilach naprawdę nienawidził swojego cichego, pustego domu, trzeszczących podłóg i zimnego łóżka. Nagle zaalarmowało go jakieś dziwne przeczucie, jakby coś zaburzało aurę barier. W domu jest intruz - podpowiedział mu rozkojarzony umysł, a zszargane nerwy napięły się w przypływie adrenaliny. Wyciągnął różdżkę spod poduszki i zacisnął na drewnie palce trzęsące się dłoni, czując jak magia wibruje w jego ciele.  
Kiedy usłyszał trzeszczenie stopni na schodach, nie wiedział już, co jest jawą, a co snem. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy kroki Voldemorta wchodzącego na piętro. W uszach wibrował mu krzyk jego matki.  
— Uciekaj! — nakazał głos w jego umyśle.  
W pośpiechu zeskoczył z łóżka. Usłyszał trzask i odruchowo uchylił się przed urokiem, jednak ból w stopie uświadomił mu, że nadepnął na okulary. Pospiesznie rzucił zaklęcie tamujące krew. Naciągnął porzucone przed łóżkiem ubrania i założył trampki na bose stopy. Zbiegł po schodach, boleśnie zaciskając palce na różdżce. W biegu zdzierając z wieszaka kurtkę i wypadł w burzę. Gęsty nocny mrok oświetlało tylko mdławe światło księżyca w pełni, wyglądającego zza chmur, a nocna mgła przybierała w jego świetle upiorne kształty, które wyciągały ku niemu rozczapierzone dłonie. Patronus rozświetlił mu drogę i okrążył Harry'ego z niepokojem, potrząsając porożem. Biegł ramię w ramię z Potterem dopóki ten nie zatrzymał się gwałtownie pośrodku brukowanego placu. Wysiłek i zimny deszcz spływający mu po twarzy nieco uspokoił oszalałe myśli. Gdzie iść? Co robić? — pytał sam siebie.  
Sen to był tylko sen - odezwał się głos, ale Harry nie myślał już nad tym, aportując się do jedynego miejsca, które kiedykolwiek nazwał domem.  
***  
Było około drugiej w nocy, kiedy pochylił się nad stolikiem, zamierzając nalać sobie jeszcze trochę Ognistej na lepszy sen, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś dobija się do jego komnat. W duecie z intensywnym pukaniem odezwał się alarm. Widocznie zdesperowany idiota próbował przebić się przez jego osłony.  
— Kogo hipogryf niesie?! — sarknął pod nosem, otwierając drzwi na oścież.  
— Potter, co ty tu...? — głos zamarł mu w gardle. Auror przedstawiał sobą godny pożałowania widok. Skórzana kurtka była ciężka od wody, a bordowy t-shirt oblepiał ciało mężczyzny. Po łokciu poleciała mu struga wody, gdy poprawiał na nosie pęknięte, zakrwawione okulary. Nawet wiecznie rozwichrzone włosy teraz gładko oblepiały czaszkę, ulizane deszczem.  
— Pomóż mi, Snape — powiedział dziwnie niepewnym, trzęsącym się głosem, dramatycznie ociekając wodą na posadzkę lochów.  
— Wchodź Potter, nie będę wysłuchiwał twoich narzekań w progu — powiedział z niesmakiem. W zielonych oczach błyszczała desperacja i coś dziwnego, co u kogoś innego pewnie określiłby szaleństwem.  
***  
— Masz. — Snape wręczył mu zielony golf i czarne spodnie od piżamy. — Przebierz się w łazience, tu już żadne zaklęcia suszące nie pomogą. Stróżko! — zawołał. Skrzat pojawił się przed nimi z cichym pyknięciem.  
— Tak, sir? — Skrzatka ubrana w starą, niegdyś zielonkawą poszewkę, skłoniła się nisko przed Snapem.  
— Gdy pan Potter się przebierze, weź ze sobą jego rzeczy, wyczyść je i wysusz, a potem połóż na komodzie w sypialni.  
— Czy to wszystko, sir?  
— Przynieś nam także dzbanek herbaty, tej, co zwykle, oraz tacę ciastek. Czekoladowych — dodał, oceniając stan Pottera.  
— Służę, sir.  
— Dziękuję, Stróżko. — Skrzatka ponownie skłoniła się nisko i aportowała. — No, Potter, na co czekasz? Dalej będziesz moczyć mi dywan czy pójdziesz zmienić te ubrania? Łazienka jest tam — powiedział, wskazując drzwi na końcu korytarza. Mężczyzna nadal patrzył na niego jak spetryfikowany, mrugając, jakby coś wpadło mu do oczu. — Uważaj, Potter, jeszcze chwila, a sam cię tam zawlekę — warknął. Dopiero te słowa nieco otrzeźwiły niespodziewanego gościa Snape'a.  
— Nie, nie... ja już idę... — mamrotał, zmierzając w stronę łazienki. Severus był więcej niż zaniepokojony, jednak uznał, że nie skontaktuje się z Minerwą. Miała dosyć własnych problemów, a budzenie jej tylko po to żeby również popatrzyła sobie na roztrzęsionego chłopaka nie miało sensu. Rzucił szybkie zaklęcie na mokre ślady które zostawił za sobą Potter i zapadł się w fotel z głębokim westchnieniem człowieka, który zdał sobie sprawę, że spokojne życie nigdy nie będzie mu dane.  
***  
Harry stał w łazience nadal nieco oniemiały, gdy panika powoli odchodziła w niepamięć. Nie spodziewał się, że Snape go wpuści, a już na pewno, że da mu własne ubrania. W jego stylu byłoby bardziej rzucenie czaru odbijającego wodę na sofę i zmuszenie do siedzenia w mokrych rzeczach. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co zrobił, ale nie żałował podjętej w panice decyzji. Nie mógł już wytrzymać. Wiedział, że robienie scen nie jest rozsądne, ale był zbyt zaaferowany, by trzeźwo myśleć. Drżącymi dłońmi zdjął przemokniętą kurtkę i t-shirt, odsłaniając poznaczone bliznami ramiona i brzuch. Nie lubił swojego ciała. Po wojnie kompleksy z okresu nastoletniego co prawda minęły, ale pozostały blizny i szramy po klątwach, które odcisnęły piętno nie tylko na młodym ciele. Najgorsza była lewa noga. Zsunął mokre, oblepiające ciało spodnie i spojrzał na wewnętrzną stronę uda, którą przecinała długa, poszarpana blizna, nadal pamiętał, jak bolesna była ta rana i jak koszmarnie się goiła. Mówiąc szczerze, zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Snape tak lubił długie, zakrywające wszystko szaty.  
Otworzył szafkę znajdującą się obok małej wanny. Czuł się dziwnie, grzebiąc w rzeczach byłego profesora, ale tłumaczył sobie, że przecież nie robił nic złego. W szafce leżał stosik ręczników. Zdziwił się, gdy poczuł, że beżowy materiał był bardzo miękki w dotyku. Podświadomie spodziewał się, że będzie sztywny i szorstki, jak ten, którego używał u Dursley'ów. Takie drobne udogodnienia nie pasowały mu do surowości Snape'a.  
Wytarł się dokładnie i wciągnął na siebie suche rzeczy. Rękawy i nogawki musiał co prawda podwinąć kilka razy, ale ubrania były wygodne, a ich miły zapach koił zszargane nerwy. Położył mokre ciuchy na małej wannie i poszedł do salonu.

— Usiądź, Potter — rzekł Snape, zauważając Harry'ego. — Już myślałem, że się tam utopiłeś.  
— Chyba chciał pan powiedzieć powiedzieć: „miałem nadzieję, że się tam utopiłeś." — odparł, zajmując miejsce na kanapie i sięgając po postawioną przed nim filiżankę.  
— Powiedziałem to, co miałem na myśli. — Harry spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, naciągając golf na brodę. W taką pogodę w lochach było chłodno mimo rozpalonego kominka, chociaż może było mu zimno ze stresu? Snape pochwycił wzrok mężczyzny. — Nie wytłumaczyłbym się Wizengamotowi z obecności zwłok Harry'ego Pottera w moich komnatach. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Weź ciasteczko.  
— Dziękuję, nie jestem... — chciał zaprotestować, ale Snape nie dał mu dokończyć.  
-— Weź ciasteczko, Potter — powiedział stanowczo podsuwając mu słodycze pod nos.  
— Ale naprawdę... — próbował odmówić. W końcu skąd miał wiedzieć czy Snape czegoś do nich nie dosypał.  
— Weź to cholerne ciastko, Potter! Nie będę się bawić w McGonagall.  
— Czyli ona zawsze częstuje ciastkami. — uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie smak piernikowych traszek.  
— Przy trudnych rozmowach — uściślił. — A teraz weź to ciastko, bo zaraz rzucę na ciebie Imperiusa.  
— Co panu tak zależy? - spytał patrząc na niego z rosnącym niepokojem.  
— Ponieważ wyglądasz jakby napadł cię tuzin dementorów. Czekolada ci pomoże. — Harry sięgnął po ciastko, koniec końców dochodząc do wniosku, że nawet jeśli Snape chce go podtruć, to nie robi mu to większej różnicy.  
— Lepiej? - spytał go Snape, tonem który bynajmniej nie wskazywał, by poprawa stanu Pottera jakkolwiek go obchodziła.  
— Odrobinę - przyznał, niechętnie patrząc na Snape'a i wciskając się w róg skórzanej kanapy.  
— Może teraz raczysz powiedzieć, z jakiego powodu nachodzisz mnie o drugiej w nocy, wyglądając jakbyś przechodził załamanie nerwowe? Chyba pomyliłeś moje komnaty ze świętym Mungiem - rzekł splatając ze sobą szczupłe dłonie.  
— Nawet nie przeprosiłem pana za godzinę - zreflektował się, nerwowo pocierając wilgotne włosy na karku.  
— Nie oczekiwałem twojej skruchy, Potter i nie musisz przepraszać za godzinę, ona w przeciwieństwie do ciebie niczym nie zawiniła. — Harry zacisnął usta i drżącymi dłońmi przysunął do nich filiżankę z parującą herbatą. Musiał naprawdę się pilnować, by nie wybuchnąć - gniewem lub płaczem. Mimo ich lepszych stosunków Snape nadal potrafił doprowadzić go do furii. — Streszczaj się, miałem w planach się wyspać.  
— Chodzi o Eliksir Bezsennego Snu - odparł szybko. Nie była to może do końca prawda, ale nie było to też kłamstwo.  
— Przyszedłeś do mnie po eliksir o drugiej w nocy, kiedy szaleje burza. — Mimo że powiedział to bardzo spokojnym, miękkim głosem, w słowach czuć było niewypowiedzianą groźbę i napięcie. — Czy w twoim mózgu są chociaż dwie szare komórki? Mogłeś wysłać sowę albo zafiukać do gabinetu dyrektora. Rozumiem, że według ciebie nauczyciele nie mają własnego życia, ale muszę wyprowadzić cię z błędu, Potter. Jak każdy potrzebuję w nocy chwili odpoczynku. Wbrew temu, co twierdzi część uczniów, nie jestem wampirem — warknął ze złością, mimo że nie był już uczniem i nie powinien obawiać się Snape'a, Harry i tak spiął się instynktownie.   
— Nie chodzi o eliksir. To znaczy, chodzi, ale... - zaplątał się i spojrzał w bok na ciemny drewniany stolik, jakby mebel mógł mu pomóc w rozmowie z tym strasznym facetem.  
— Wysłów się, Potter - powiedział Snape, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na niego z rosnącą irytacją.  
— On nie działa — odpowiedział krótko.  
— To znaczy? — spytał z powątpiewaniem, niby od niechcenia zataczając palcami kółka na obiciu fotela.  
— Koszmary wracają, a po śnie bardzo źle się czuję. Ciężko, nawet gorzej, niż gdybym nie spał wcale. Myśloodsiewnia, również nic mi nie dała —tłumaczył, owijając się kocem leżącym na kanapie. Nadal było mu potwornie zimno, jak tuż przed atakiem dementora. Snape musiał to zauważyć, bo bez słowa podsunął mu tacę ciastek pod nos.  
— Wiem — odparł po prostu, patrząc na Pottera próbującego nie ubrudzić kanapy czekoladą.  
— Jak to pan wie? — spytał przełykając. — Dał mi pan coś innego, profesorze?  
— Przyjmowałeś Eliksir Bezsennego Snu — odparł po prostu.  
— Wcześniej przecież choć trochę pomagał — stwierdził sceptycznie.  
— Nie słuchałeś mnie, Potter. Nic nowego. Mówiłem ci, że eliksir zablokuje pewien obszar w twoim mózgu - odparł nalewając sobie herbaty.  
— Ale co to właściwie zmienia? — Snape posłał mu spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło „Czy jesteś aż takim idiotą, by tego nie wiedzieć?".  
— On tłamsi podświadomość, Potter. Dzięki temu złe wspomnienia czy wizje tworzone przez twój umysł nie mogą wypłynąć na wierzch. Kumulują się, próbują przedostać przez barierę eliksiru. Dlatego jest tak szkodliwy i uzależniający, a jeżeli pilnie nie przestrzegasz dawkowania, koszmary powracają silniejsze.  
— Trzymałem się dawek, sir — zapewnił, międląc w dłoniach róg pledu, który naciągnął na swoje kolana.  
— Wierzę ci Potter, jednakże twój przypadek jest nader specyficzny. Obawiam się, że twoje doświadczenia są zbyt traumatyczne. Nic nie poradzę, musisz się nauczyć z tym żyć. — Harry spuścił wzrok i zaczął intensywniej miętosić materiał.  
— Mógłbyś zostawić mój koc w spokoju, Potter? — spytał Snape. Harry natychmiast wypuścił go z rąk, jakby trzymał w nich co najmniej sklątkę tylnowybuchową.  
— Ale jak? Nie da się żyć, mając takie wspomnienia. Męczą mnie ciągle... - powiedział pocierając twarz dłonmi. — Z miesiąca na miesiąc jest gorzej, a minął rok — przyznał niechętnie.  
— Nie ukrywam, że twój bagaż doświadczeń zdecydowanie przekracza te należące do twoich rówieśników — odparł po krótkiej chwili, jakby te słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. — Niemniej nie ty jeden masz traumę powojenną — dodał niewzruszenie, układając się wygodniej w fotelu, gdy w Harrym coś na nowo pękło, sprawiając, że emocje trysnęły z niego jak woda z zepsutego kranu.  
— Nie rozumiesz! To niszczy mnie od środka! Będzie pożerać jak klątwa wypalająca, aż zostanie ze mnie tylko kupka popiołu — krzyknął, z trzaskiem odkładając filiżankę na spodek, a jego ciało napięło się całe jakby by było gotowe do odparcia nagłego ataku.  
— Gratuluję barwnego porównania, Potter. Nie sądziłem, że masz takie zacięcie literacko-dramatyczne, twoje eseje zdecydowanie na to nie wskazywały. Byłbyś jednak łaskaw nie niszczyć mojej rodzinnej zastawy i usiąść na swoim miejscu?  
— Przepraszam — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a magia krążyła tuż pod jego skórą, jakby tylko czekając na okazje do wybuchu.  
— Nie przepraszaj, tylko zacznij traktować moje rzeczy z należytym szacunkiem — powiedział, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie, który sprawił, że jego niezbyt urodziwe oblicze wyglądało jeszcze groźniej.  
— Czy nie istnieje cokolwiek co sprawi, że poczuję się lepiej? — zapytał napiętym głosem. — Sam widzisz Snape, świruję już, raz jestem spokojny, za dwie minuty wrzeszczę. To mnie zabija! Zrobię wszystko, naprawdę wszystko. — Potter starał się podejść do tematu spokojniej.  
— Jest coś, co mogłoby pomóc — odparł z rezerwą Snape, popijając herbatę.  
— Co to jest? Cena nie jest ważna. — Harry wiedział, że w jego głosie słychać było desperację, ale nie dbał o to.  
— Musisz zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Być może powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z kimś zaufanym, kto pozwoliłby ci zrozumieć własne emocje i udzielił wsparcia —powiedział, obracając pustą filiżankę w smukłych palcach.  
— Wolałbym nie uzewnętrzniać się przed innym człowiekiem...— przyznał niechętnie  
— Właśnie to robisz, Potter.  
— To nie to samo! - obruszył się Harry. — Nie opowiadam panu niczego ze szczegółami. Czy naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu, profesorze? — zapytał, mierzwiąc swoje i tak potargane włosy i patrząc na Snape'a niemal błagalnie.  
— Obawiam się, że nie panie Potter. Jeżeli nie chcesz się pozbyć swoich wspomnień, musisz się z nimi zmierzyć.  
— Czy uważa pan, że to cokolwiek zmieni?  
— Mugole często chodzą na terapię. Niestety nie mamy ich czarodziejskiego odpowiednika. Nie wiem czy któryś z uzdrowicieli zająłby się takim przypadkiem. Niemniej czasem dobrze opowiedzieć komuś o naszych... — zawahał się przy ostatnim słowie - demonach. Tylko wybierz rozsądnie, to nie będzie jednorazowa pogawędka o pogodzie, a długie i bolesne zagłębianie się we własny umysł. Przy tym nasze nieszczęsne lekcje Legillimencji to niezobowiązujący podwieczorek w miłym towarzystwie. — Harry kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.  
— W takim razie profesorze, czy zechciałby mi pan pomóc?  
— Słucham? — Snape prawie opluł się herbatą. Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że uda mu się szokować swojego byłego profesora.  
— Myślę, że usłyszał pan to, co powiedziałem — odpowiedział stanowczo.  
— Nie dosłyszałeś części o „zaufaniu" i „wsparciu"? — zapytał, unosząc brew w kpiącym geście.  
— Nie jestem głuchy. Wszyscy chcą mnie zagłaskać na śmierć, Snape! Nikt nie chce mnie martwić, tak jakby mogłoby być mi jeszcze gorzej, do cholery!  
— Wojna pomieszała ci zmysły bardziej niż początkowo przypuszczałem, Potter. — Severus użył swojego najbardziej jadowitego tonu, by zniechęcić chłopaka.  
— Nie tak bardzo, żebym nie wiedział co mówię — nie odpuszczał.  
— Jestem pewien, że twoi przyjaciele okażą się o wiele bardziej wyrozumiałym słuchaczami — powiedział przez zaciśnięte szczęki.  
— Nie potrzebuję wyrozumiałości, a realistycznej oceny. Oni nie powiedzą mi niczego wprost, za bardzo boją się, że dodatkowo mnie zranią — powiedział z żalem. A może jednak złością? Snape nie umiał tego dokładnie ocenić. — Zrozumiem, jeśli pan odmówi — dodał szybko.  
— Ja... Rozważę, to Potter, a na razie uważam tę rozmowę za zakończoną — rzekł ostro. — Jest już po trzeciej.  
— Dziękuję - powiedział powoli podnosząc się z kanapy. — Myśli pan, że mógłbym skorzystać z kominka profesor McGonagall? — spytał, składając koc w kostkę.  
— Myślę, że nie powinniśmy zakłócać jej snu — powiedział stanowczo.  
— No dobrze, skoro tak... Czy mógłbym w takim razie pożyczyć pańską pelerynę. Oddałbym jutro — zapewnił.  
— Nie wygłupiaj się Potter, nie będziesz tułał się po nocy, gdy szaleje burza. Zostajesz. Zresztą i tak jutro wybierzemy się do McGonagall, musimy sobie z nią wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. Możesz spać na kanapie lub w mojej sypialni. Nie dysponuję pokojem gościnnym.  
— Nie musi pan, mogę spać w Pokoju Życzeń. — Perspektywa spania w komnatach Snape'a wydawała mu się dziwna i sprawiała, że czuł się nieco niepewnie  
— Lepiej żebyś nie wałęsał się po zamku, wzbudzając niepotrzebną sensację.  
— Nie trzeba, naprawdę, rzucę na siebie kameleona albo coś wymyślę.  
— Gdybym cię tu nie chciał, to, wierz mi, osobiście wyrzuciłbym cię ze swoich komnat i szepnął jakiemuś zaspanemu obrazowi, że w zamku jest intruz. Także korzystaj z mojej chwilowej łaskawości, Potter, i wybieraj. — Harry zamrugał, jakby widział Severusa pierwszy raz w życiu.  
— Umm... Kanapa - zadecydował. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę rzucając zaklęcie powiększające na mebel, który rozsunął się na szerokość jednoosobowego łóżka. Cóż Harry nadal nie znał części zaklęć, ale starał się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego. W końcu jakby to wyglądało, pokonał Voldemorta, ale nie umie poszerzyć kanapy zaklęciem? Snape zabiłby go śmiechem. A nie, moment, Snape się nie śmiał, w takim razie zabiłby go sarkazmem.  
— Skrzat przyniesie ci piżamę, pościel i eliksir uspokajający, który powinien trochę ci pomóc - powiedział i odszedł w stronę sypialni.  
— Dobrej nocy, profesorze i... dziękuję — powiedział do wychodzącego z pokoju Snape'a.  
— Dobranoc, Potter. — Cicha odpowiedź była ledwo słyszalna, ale dotarła do uszu Harry'ego.  
***  
Snape nie mógł spać. Już kolejną godzinę leżał w pokoju na zmianę przewracając się z boku na bok, aż w końcu padł na wznak, gapiąc się w ciemność nad swoją głową. Potter go rozregulował, wraz z wizytą chłopaka z Severusa ulotnił się cały nagromadzony przez wieczór spokój. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, nic mu nie pomagało, a mieszanie alkoholu z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu było głupotą. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić z propozycją Pottera była dziwna i pewnie padła w przypływie desperacji, ale czarodziej najwyraźniej oczykiwał od niego konkretnej odpowiedzi. Tak, czy nie, Severusie? Chłopak w końcu chłopak tak ładnie prosił - zaszydził głosik w jego głowie. Starał się nie myśleć o Albusie ani Lily, z całą pewnością nie nadawał się na pocieszyciela ich kochanego chłopca. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się przerzucić decyzję na Minerwę.   
Decydując, że i tak na razie nie zaśnie wszedł do dużego pokoju, by sprawdzić co z Potterem. O dziwo, chłopak spał dosyć spokojnie, jedynie co jakiś czas lekko się krzywiąc. Noga zsunęła mu się z kanapy, a zbyt długa nogawka odwinęła ciągnąc miękko po ziemi. Harry zarzucił ręką, jakby coś odganiał, zmarszczył ciemne brwi i uspokoił się, oddychając głębiej. Severus stał przy kanapie jak spetryfikowany patrząc na gładką, młodzieńczą twarz, rozwichrzone czarne włosy i długie, wywinięte rzęsy. Gdy Potter miał zamknięte oczy, był uderzająco podobny do swojego ojca. Snape przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, że na jego kanapie leży bardzo młody James i wzdrygnął się na tę myśl, na szczęście po chwili wrażenie minęło. Usta były zbyt pełne jak na Jamesa, a wyraz twarzy za miły, gdy Potter uśmiechnął się przez sen. Delikatnie poprawił kołdrę, by chłopak się nie przeziębił i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, a Harry uśmiechnął się bezwiednie na jego dotyk. Snape odsunął się jak rażony prądem, gdy dotarło do niego co zrobił i wyszedł w pośpiechu z pokoju z wrażeniem, że to było coś bardzo złego.

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie ma dla mnie szczególne znaczenie, długo dojrzewało w mojej głowie i na dysku mojego komputera, do tego by ujrzeć światło dzienne. Właściwie powstało przez to, że brakowało mi takiego eklektycznego fanfika, który łączyłby w sobie mnóstwo elementów. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się sprostać zadaniu i opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu. Bardzo zależy mi na realizmie rozwoju relacji bohaterów oraz spójności ich konstrukcji psychicznych - chętnie przyjmę porady w tym temacie.
> 
> Przepraszam z błędy, widzę, że jakoś dziwnie poprzestawiało mi tekst. Dopiero ogarniam publikowanie na ao3, postaram się to poprawić jak najszybciej.


End file.
